Vapor
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Fogo e Gelo viram vapor apenas quando se unem.


**Vapor**

O momento nunca era o mais propício para eles se beijarem mais uma vez. Mas ele era cego, surdo, mudo e viciado quando o assunto era ela, e ainda pior, obsessivo. Obssessão é uma palavra forte e ao mesmo tempo comum de mais. Pessoas são obcecadas por objetos, comida, bebida. Vício também. Não espressava nada frente a ela. Ela era o centro de suas atenções. O fruto proibido, e por ser proibido muitas vezes mais saboroso e saciante e viciante. Não havia nenhuma palavra para descrevê-la.  
Ela era ela. Virgínia, Ginevra, como fosse. Pura, Traiçoeira, o que fosse. A armadilha perfeita para prendê-lo em qualquer quarto de qualquer motel barato. E quem o conhecia sabia que não era em qualquer motel barato que fazia uma mulher feliz. Exigia de mais de tudo e de todos, quanto mais de quem passava por sua cama. Ela não era só mais um prazer. Mas ela o fazia esquecer de todos os prazeres que tentava adiar para deixar mais saborosos. Porque ela era sabor. Ela era tudo o que procurara sem saber o que era. Em troca, Ginevra o fazia sentir tudo que ele nunca sentira por ninguém. Não era só prazer. Era algo doce e apimentado, que tocava sua pele e o fazia sentir como fogo e gelo. Ele era fogo e ela gelo. Ela era fogo e ele gelo.  
Fogo e Gelo, Vapor Ela era ela. Era a mulher que procurara em tantas camas. Não desmerecendo o prazer que todas as outras o tinham feito sentir, mas ela era a mulher com quem esperava ter filhos e por quem não se importaria de ser traído, desde que obtivesse sua pequena dose de veneno diária. Ela era inesquecível, e não havia pessoa ou situação no mundo que o fizesse despreocupar-se com ela por um só segundo. Por mais que fingisse que não. Por mais que negasse seu amor. Porque não era amor. Amor é uma palavra forte e ao mesmo tempo comum de mais. Pessoas amam objetos, comida, bebida, outras pessoas. Vício também. O que sentia não era comum. Nenhum simples mortal sobreviveria ao que sentia por ela. Era um furacão, tornado, ou qualquer coisa forte o bastante para matar causando confusão.  
Ela era ela. E só ele entendia e fingia que não o que ela sentisse. Quem provasse do sagrado veneno talvez juraria amor eterno ou executaria perfeitas e comoventes provas de amor a ela. Mas ela era ela. E ele sabia, por mais que tentassem convencê-la de que o amor de outros era melhor que o dele, ela jamais se deixaria levar por tal mentira.  
Porque ela era ela. E ela sabia que era a indiferença que ele demonstrava, que era o descaso, o descompromisso com que era tratada que a fazia prender-se cada vez mais a ele.  
Não que ele em algum momento não tenha se mostrado romantico ou heróico. Ele já pedira compromisso ou coisa parecida, só para ter certeza de que algum dia ela não sairia por ai sem ele. Não que ele tivesse essa dúvida dentro de si, mas a certeza de algo concreto era o modo como construíam-se as grandes edificações em algum lugar em que vivera antes de provar da fruta da paixão.  
Ela fingia não se importar com cada momento de admiração dele e muito menos com os momentos em que ele tentava concertar seus erros e suas decaídas para o romantismo barato.  
Era isso que ela amava. E era isso que queria. Seu cinismo, implicancia. Não eram fantasia. Era seu jeito de demonstrar que sentia algo por ela.  
Houve vezes que além do compromisso queria apenas noites bem-dormidas, e isso era o que mais a comovia e fascinava. Sabendo-se dona da situação e ao mesmo tempo subordinada, tentava fingir não vê-lo deitar-se ao seu lado e ficar a observando e tentando aquecê-la somente com o calor do seu próprio corpo ou alisando os cabelos vermelhos dela. Era incrível perceber que ele tinha tudo o que procurava dos heróis romanticos e tudo o que odiava. Ele era um romantico em potencial, mas por saber que existe prazer além das roupas, ele conseguia manter escondido tudo o que a aproximava de um mundo além dos lençóis de seda. Tudo o que a fizera manter-se presa por anos a um alguém que nunca saberia metade do que ele sabia, por alguém que não ensinaria a metade das coisas que ele a ensinara. E que nunca, jamais, lhe mostraria tudo o que um cliché bem redesenhado poderia fazer a alguém.  
Ele era ele. Draco. Dragão. Às vezes quente de mais. Às vezes Dragão de gelo. Ele era Fogo, ele era gelo.  
Ele era ele e ela sabia que não havia remédio. Ele era o remédio que precisava. Remédio é uma palavra forte e ao mesmo tempo comum de mais. Pessoas se remediam contra queimaduras, congelamentos. Não contra ele. Ele era o que havia de melhor no mundo.  
O País de suas maravilhas. Não pelas suas habilidades estratégicas, mas pelo poder que exercia sobre ela vice-versa.

Ele era Ele.  
Ela era Ela.  
E os dois eram fogo, gelo, vapor.  
Eram mais que vapor. Algo inespressivo. Que por mais que se tente não haja como expressar.  
Expressar é uma palavra forte e ao mesmo tempo comum de mais. Pessoas expressam coisas, sentimentos.  
Não há como expressar fogo, gelo e vapor.  
Eles existem, e ai de quem tente contentar-se com definições populares.  
Eles eram Eles.  
E eles não sabiam, mas o que sentiam era fogo, gelo e vapor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: A fic nasceu pq em uma aula d portugues a gente leu um texto 'King Kong x MonaLisa'. O texto é mais ou menos parecido e era praticamente D/G. So... eu me inspirei nele e escrevi isso!  
Ficou pequeno, e é sem pé, cabeça, começo, meio ou fim, mas o importante é passar a emoção, e eu acho que ficaria muito cansativo se tivesse akele trilhão de páginas, pq soh pra lembrar não tem falas, pq eh discurso indireto sei lá o que. Fiquei tão impressionada com o texto que nem lembrei d prestar atenção na aula.  
Partes inspiradas em Vanilla Sky e tem uma ligeira inspiração em Don Juan de Marco,  
E agora, sim. O GrandFinale.  
Termina, lógico, com vc clicando em algum botão das proscimidades onde esteja escrito review e digitando: putaqueopariu,guria,tuescrevebempracaralho! OU escrevnedo: mano, tu escreve mal pra caramba, pq vc não vai desenhar, deve ser menos pior que isso.

**Observações: **Eu recomendo ler ouvindo 'O que eu também não entendo' -JQuest, 'Equalize' -Pitty, 'À sua maneira' -Capital Inicial, ou 'Codinome Beija-Flor' - Cazuza.  
Não ouvi nenhuma dessas músicas escrevendo. Mais sei lá. Eu acho que tem à ver, da licença, fih?

Capa - http/s11. 


End file.
